1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus and a substrate processing method, and more particularly, to an apparatus for processing substrates for manufacturing electronic components and a method for processing substrates for manufacturing electronic components. Among them, the present invention, still more particularly relates to an apparatus and a method for heat treatment of semiconductor wafers using resistance heaters.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for heat treatment of wafers, there are a resistance heating method using a heater and a lamp heating method using a halogen lamp. As the method using the heater, a batch-type vertical furnace for simultaneously heating a hundred or more wafers is generally known. On the other hand, in the lamp heating method using the halogen lamp, wafers are processed one by one. FIG. 10 shows an apparatus for the lamp heating treatment using the lamp. A wafer 550 placed on a wafer pedestal 510 in a processing chamber 560 is heated by halogen lamps 570 accommodated in a lamp unit 580. In the lamp heating method, however, a wafer rotating mechanism 590 is required for uniformalizing a temperature distribution over a surface of the wafer 550. For this reason, the apparatus for the lamp heating method is mechanically complicated. Further, because the wafers are processed one by one in the lamp heating method, it is required to enhance the throughput.